Pecadores
by Mari Moon
Summary: Não pecavam contra o que era santo ou o que era bom.Pecavam contra o que era belo.Mas ele não conseguiu matala.oneshot Sesshoumarurin


Pecadores

Naquela época, só havia os pecadores e suas vítimas.Pecavam.E apenas pecavam.

Não pecavam contra o que era bom ou o que era santo.Não.Pecavam contra o que era belo.O maior de todos os pecados, era afogar em sangue a fascinação inebriante e frágil da beleza inocente.Seus corações frios não eram moradas de sentimentos, apenas de ira descarnada e da inveja pura.Por isso destruíam, pois não eram capazes admirar.

E assim se denominavam, de um modo único, yokais.As nobres criaturas de olhos corados em vermelho, o mesmo vermelho que lhes tingia as mãos de sangue inocente, o sangue dos humanos, a raça inferior, a raça traiçoeira.

A raça bela.

E a chuva desabava, sem nada a dizer, sem nada a significar.Apenas caìa, a se diluir com o chão já ensopado de sangue.

Naquele dia, chuvoso, os Pecadores sempre mataram.Frios e descarnados.

O príncipe dos Reis,senhor das grandes terras do Oeste, naquela noite em especial, rondava a praia.As mãos manchadas de morte, os olhos rubros que nada podiam observar, o pescoço pintalgado do próprio sangue.E lentamente a maresia o banhava em sal, o céu envolto em grosso manto escuro da noite cravejado em estrelas.

Ele então sentiu uma presença, quase tão imperceptível quanto a pétala de uma rosa a pairar no vento.Mas mesmo assim existente.

Caminhou silencioso sobre a areia dourada, triturando indiferente os corais rubros sob seus pés.A imensidão estava deserta, e mais uma vez se sentiu ávido de alguém que não fosse sua própria mente.

Um vulto jazia solitário junto à espuma das ondas que se desfaziam na praia.Não se virou, mesmo quando o som suave das passadas do yokai se fez ouvir a poucos metros de suas costas.

A humana não estava morta, mas seu silêncio, partido apenas pela respiração entrecortada, assim sugeria.O ramo de botões primaveris que boiava solitário nas ondas, há poucos instantes estivera em suas mãos.

Ele chegou a alcançar a espada em seu cinto, quando ela se virou.

Os grandes olhos da cor da fértil terra virgem pingavam de bela tristeza e solidão.A ausência de lágrimas apenas agravava a extrema fragilidade da menina.Os cabelos chicoteavam esquecidos ao vento, os lábios entreabertos queriam falar calados, um corte na altura do peito sangrava em abundância.

Um anjo corrompido em sua infelicidade, mas que mesmo assim não deixara a beleza àureados seres alados lhe abandonasse as faces.

Um único olhar da tão mínima e frágil criatura significou mas sentido de plena esperança do que em toda a sua vida homicida.Era um pedido de socorro, era uma agradecimento, era apenas a dura indiferença.

Então, o corpo descorado finalmentecedeu.Os grandes olhos, antes inundados de vida, cerraram-se lentamente, cedendo ao escuro mundo do sono eterno.Então, seu corpo desfaleceu na praia, ainda quente, mas já sem vida.

Não sabia o que lhe movera, apenas se moveu.Distanciou a mão da espada, e levantou o corpo leve e ausente de vida da criatura nos braços, ainda sentindo o calor que fugia de corpo pequeno e macio, que ainda exalava o odor envolvente de algo que ele não podia identificar.

O que o mandara fazer isso, nunca saberia.Deito-a sobre uma coberta de pele, onde a inocência em seu rosto infantil dava a ilusão que apenas dormia.Esquecendo-se de tudo, passou a garra assassina pelo rosto de porcelana, roçando de leve a pele que não se arrepiou com talperturbador toque,os lábios úmidos, as pálpebras fechadas para a eternidade, o nariz delicado, as maçãs descoradas do rosto infantil.Curvou-se sobre seu rosto de tal modo que poderia analisar com riqueza cada poro de sua pele e sua respiração embaçasse seu rosto delicado.

E enfim devolveu-lhe a vida.

Quando ela acordou, ele já não estava lá.Ele tinha ido embora, levando consigo seu ferimento e sua angústia.

E também tinha levado, para sempre, seu coração.

**No meio de uma noite sombria de quinta-feira, feriado, depois de ver "a lagoa azul" na globo pela enésima vez, enrolada num cobertor em pleno calor, uma certa menina em uma certa casa emalgum lugar da imensidão brasileira de repente tem um surto do seu casal favorito.Nessa mesma madrugada de quinta feira, feriado, esta certa garota escreve em meia hora uma oneshot meio doida, meio impensada.E, como essa menina aprendeu com sua honradíssima mãeque nenhuma, NENHUMA idéia deve ser desperdiçada, essa habitante em meio a outras seis bilhões de habitantes deste planetinha decide postar essa deplorável fic.**

**E esse ai é o resultado.**

**Bem , foi só um surto-padrão-semanal, mas espero que gostem.Não sei se ta muito óbvio, mas é sesshoumaru Rin. Beijos e bom resto de feriado pra vocês!**

**Kisses**

**Mari Moon**


End file.
